Back and Back and Back to the Future
by Matt MacGyver Santini
Summary: Matt and Kagome have been best friends for as long as either of them can remeber. One day they bump into each other and Kagome drops her Shikon shards. Matt picks up the shards and now is about to get sucked into Kagome's world.
1. Have A Nice Trip

Back and Back and Back to the Future  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the characters of Matt, Megan, and "Doc" Dr. John Smith (based loosely on Doc Brown from Back to the Future). This one does not follow any of my previous fics it's on its own.  
  
Chapter 1: Have A Nice Trip  
  
I've known Kagome for a long time. I knew her before we even went kindergarten. We went to the same school, were in the same classes hung out. You know the usual stuff. The past few months though, I've been concerned about her. She's been sick, missed a lot of school, only showing up for important pass this test or fail the year tests. What was even weirder was the fact that when she was in school she looked perfectly healthy. The fact that I lived with family friend and wily eyed scientist Doctor John Smith right next to her shrine and not seeing her very often bothered me. Doc Smith, or Doc as I call him, took my sister Megan and I in when we were very small after our parents died. Doc was a lot like Doc off of the movie Back to the Future (that's why I call him Doc), always making homemade inventions that sometimes worked, sometimes didn't. As I walked too school one day I just happen to bump into Kagome, literally.  
  
"Oof." She said as we both fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Sorry Matt, I'm in a hurry, I'll see you at school, bye!" she said and quickly ran off.  
  
"Hey, Kagome wait! Awe, dog gone it." I said to myself and watched as she ran off to school. I glanced at my watch and saw why she was in such a hurry. At school I didn't even get a chance to talk to her, she was always surrounded by Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Things weren't all that boring though. The period before lunch Hojo mixed the wrong chemicals together and blew up the chemistry lab. The smell was so bad that they called school off and sent everyone home. I stopped at the park to eat lunch. As I walked home something caught my eye. I bent over to pick it up. It was small vial containing three pink colored shards of some material. "Huh." I said to myself. Then it hit me. This was the same spot where Kagome and I ran into each other that morning and I remembered hearing the clink of glass on cement. "Kagome must've dropped this this morning." I got up and headed home. I was going to find out what those shards were. When I got home no one was there. Doc was out shopping and Megan was still at school (she's still in middle school). I went over to Doc's chemistry lab and tested the jewel shards. As I eyed the results of the last test through the microscope Doc came home.  
  
"Matt what are you doing home so early?" he asked (he even sounds like the other Doc!)  
  
"Oh Hojo blew up the chem lab. The stench was so bad they called school off for the rest of the day." I replied.  
  
"I see. That Hojo sure doesn't know his chemicals does he?"  
  
"No he sure doesn't Doc."  
  
"What have you got there?" Doc asked me.  
  
"Oh I found these shards on the way home from school. I think Kagome dropped them."  
  
"Kagome? Oh yes your friend from next door. So what did she drop?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What'd ya mean ya don't know?"  
  
"Well whatever she dropped isn't quartz, amethyst, or any kind of food or drug."  
  
"Let me see those results." Doc looked into the microscope, switch slides looked in again and repeated until he viewed all my test results. "Damn you're right. Those shards don't react like any other jewel or crystal that I've ever seen. They're one hell of a mystery."  
  
"Yeah no kidding, this is weird."  
  
"The more I look at these results the more perplexed I become. You better find out what those shards are and where they came from. They're a scientific mystery."  
  
"Right Doc. I'll get over there right now."  
  
"You'd better. I saw her sitting on the front steps and she looked like she was ready to go somewhere."  
  
"Gotcha, I'll be right back Doc." I called as went out, jewel shards in hand. Just as I got up the shrine steps I heard a couple of voices coming from the well house. One of them was definitely Kagome's and the other I could not make out who it was. As I neared the well house I saw a blue flash of light and the voices stopped. I opened the door and looked inside. No one. I looked around outside, bur didn't find anybody. I knew those voices came from the well house. I decided to take a look down the well just to be safe. As I walked in I wasn't paying attention and I tripped. I fell headfirst into the well. I was going to get a better look at it than I had expected. 


	2. See You Next Fall

**Back and Back and Back to the Future**

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the characters of Matt, Megan, and "Doc" Dr. John Smith (based loosely on Doc Brown from Back to the Future). This one does not follow any of my previous fics, it's on its own.

**Chapter 2: See You Next Fall**

When I woke up, the bottom of the well was pinning and everything was very blurry. I shook my head a little and it quickly cleared up. I looked up and saw a clear blue sky. I thought nothing of it, until it hit me that I had walked into a well house which happened to be an enclosed structure. I looked for something to climb on I found some roots and began to climb. I could hear yelling, one voice was Kagome's for sure, but the other I had heard before I fell in the well. I didn't know who it was but I recognized it. One of Kagome's friends must have heard me climbing around, because she came over to look. Just as I peered over the edge of the well I was nose to nose with a pair of big chocolate brown eyes and pink eye shadow.

"Eeep!" "Ya!" we said in unison. It startled me so much that I lost my grip and fell. Luckily I caught some roots. Apparently Kagome heard her friend eeep at me and stopped yelling to come over to the well.

"I sense jewel shards near." I heard her say.

"Maybe it's the ones you lost." came the unknown voice.

"Shut up Inuyasha I did not lose them!" Kagome replied back, "I just misplaced them." She admitted guiltily. As I hung there I looked down at the floor. That made me dizzy. I noticed though that the vial I has been carrying was now shattered and that the pink jewels inside were missing. I looked at my chest and saw three tiny puncture holes in my shirt. Then it hit me, those jewels were now inside me. Great, that must be what Kagome lost. She came over to the well and looked in. She gasped when she saw me looking up at her.

"Matt what are you doing down there?!" she said surprised to see me.

"Oh not much, just hanging around down here, no way up." I replied sarcastically.

"I'll get him Kagome." her friend said. She leaned over and grabbed my wrist.

"Uh I don't think that's a very good idea." I said.

"Why's that?" She asked and began to pull up. Then she realized that I was too heavy for her to lift that far down. Her feet let off the ground and we both tumbled to the bottom of the well landing with a thud. Too bad she landed on top of me. Or was that so bad?

"That's why." I said, "Uh not to discourage you, but could you get off me? It's a little hard to breathe." I innocently asked.

"Oh I'm sorry." she said and got off, blushing, "By the way my name's Sango."

"Nice to meet you, name's Matt." I replied. Kagome was laughing her head off. "Yeah Kagome laugh it up. Can't wait 'til the next time you fall out of a boat head first."

"That wasn't funny." Kagome called down. At that point I was getting a quizzical look from Sango.

"Oh yeah, onetime Kagome, myself, and some of our friends were in a boat and she was wearing a white shirt. Well anyway we got out on the water and she fell in head first. Her shirt became see-through and she didn't know it, and when she got back on the boat everyone started laughing. It was hilarious. Of course she was embarrassed to no end, but it was funny." I chuckled.

"I see, I guess that is pretty funny."

"What about the one time you were climbing a tree and slipped and got your pants caught. Then they ripped and you fell in a big mud puddle. Now that was funny." Kagome called down at me.

"Touché" I replied. "I think that's enough of swapping embarrassing stories for now eh? Could we get a little help here?" I asked. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
